Forest Companionship
by sarah999
Summary: Harry and his self-made family decided they needed to move, and chose Forks, Washington would be the perfect place to relocate. Especially if both, theirs and the Cullens secrets will be found. EmxR CxE ExA HarryxJasper Twilight/Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from S.M's or J.K.R's books.

Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort at the DoM, losing his godfathers at the same time. He and his self-made family moves to Foks, Washington, and have their own secrets.

'_blah blah blah' _is talking from mind to mind

"blah blah blah' is talking normaly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Harry chattered on angrily, while being held in Ron's pocket.

'_I still don't get it why we have to leave. I mean, I know we finished the war, but why did we have to move?' _ Harry grumbled in his mind to Ron, waiting for the others to meet them at a clearing in a forest close to where the Burrow was located.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Bill, and Charlie had decided to move to Forks, Washington, although Harry agreed reluctlantly. Harry defeated Voldemort of the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries, in the process, losing his Godfaters. During third year, after he met Sirius and Remus, they'd gotten close, and sirius took it upon himslef to train Harry in the arts of Animagus. He'd gone to Gringotts after Ron asked why he didn't get any monthly reports on his accounts, and talked to Griphook. Apparently, Dumbledore had been stealing Harry's money since the end of the last war, after he defeated Voldemort the First time. Griphook asked if he wanted to do a blood test to see what abilities he would have from his ancestors.

He got Animagus, Invisibility, and Beast Speaking from his Dad, James Potter.

He got Photographic Memory, Speed and Strength from his Mom, Lily Potter.

Of Course, he had to unblock all his abilities so he'd be able to access them.

When he found out he had a Photographic Memory, he put it to good use. He began to read everything he could get his hands on, from bookshops from around the world, the Hogwarts Library, and Flourish and Blotts. His grades were in the top five, purposley staying in second, although he could have easily managed to get O's in his NEWT's, even in classes he'd never taken, when he's just barely 16.

Now, they were leaving because the others didn't want Dumbledore to try something to keep Harry there as his weapon.

'_Harry, we've been through this. You'll find out when the others get here, okay. I'll let you out, just as longs as you don't leave the area, meaning anywhere I can't see you, and no invisibility!'_ Ron thought to Harry, looking around for the others. He watched as Harry jumped around from tree to tree. He and his brothers had become protective of the little Gryffindor, when they found out what happend at the Dursleys, before and after Hogwarts. All the abuse; mentally and physically. Nobody knew as much as Ron, Charlie, Bill, and the twins. Neville caught on after catching Harry in the showers without his glamours on. Blaise and Harry had become friends during second year, when the school had turned on him.

Now, Ron watched Harry have some fun in his animagus form, whistling, chirping, and trilling. 'He has so much fun in his animagus form, it's a wonder that he's completly different when human' Ron though to himslef as he saw the others coming towards them.

"Where's Harry?" Bill asked. Just as he asked, he felt something land on his head, then a little thing hanging from his bangs, in front of his eyes. He almost yelped, but he did jump back, while Ron and Neville laughed. The little thing hanging in front of his eyes trilled, and slid down some of his longer hair, and sat upon his shoulder, the fur around his face tickeling his ears. When the nose went into his ear, he laughed and brought his hands to cup around the monkey, and brought him around to look into the monkeys face. He looked up from the breif staring contest to stare at Ron, who had finished laughing with Neville.

"What?" He asked when Ron wouldn't stop staring.

"You asked where Harry was, well, there he is." Ron pointed to the monkey in his hands.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bill, Charlie, and Blaise looked at the little thing in Bill's hands, and they all wondered what the hell Harry was. Charlie decided to break the silence and ask.

"What is he?" He asked, staring curiousley at Harry.

'_I am a Pygmy Marmoset.'_ They all heard in their minds. Harry whistled when they all jumped. As the others recovered from their shock, Harry went back to jumping from tree to tree.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning then." Ron said. "Harry and I were in the dorm during thrid year some time, and I was curious why he hadn't gotten and mail from Gringotts, and he's said he'd never gotten any. He went there to see why, and found out that _Dumbledore_ had been stealing money from his vaults since the end of the last war."

"He'd done a test to see what abilities he'd get from his parents. He'd gotten quite a few from tehm actually. Invisibility, Animagus, and Beast Speaking from his dad, and Photographic Memory, Speed, and Strength from his mum."

"When Sirius and Remus died, Harry was called to Gringotts, I remember Griphook personally came to tell Harry, about the readings of their Wills. He'd gotten everything from both, and Sirius left some money to Dumbledore and the Order. He began to read everything in the library, and has his own, bought books, no matter the price from all over the world, and has it in a shrunken book shelf with emergency equipment in it too, just in case he gets into trouble, as he's prone to do." Here, Ron laughed softly.

"He began training, not just magic, but muggle style fighting too. When he found out Dumbledore was taking his money, he was furious, he just didn't show it. He began keeping things from Hermione, just telling me everything, well almost everything. Anyways, he'd suspected Hermione betrayed him for Dumbledore, as whatever he'd told her, if he was going to do something, it would be prevented when he wsa going to do what ever it was, and he'd only ever told me and her."

"Anyway, Remus had a fairly goos sized house in Forks, Washington, big enough for all of us. Remus had inherted it from his family, but never lived in it. When we decided to move there, we looked at the properties Remus had, and it was there. It's close to the forest, pretty far from the town, enough for privacy, but there might be creatures there, just to warn you. Anyways, we won't really need money, as Harry had most of his money transferred to the bank there. So we just have to get our stuff together, then we can leave."

By then Harry had settled on Charlie's shoulder, chirping once in a while, as the others got their stuff together. They made their way to the airport, choosing to go the muggle way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had taken a 12 hour flight to get the Forks, and now they were driving in their rented van to the house Harry got from Remus.

It was a two story house. The outside painted a tan color with white shutters and trimmings. It had six bedrooms, not too big, but not too smalle either. There were 2 bathrooms, a good sized kitchen, living room, and a dining room.

They got all their stuff set up in the rooms , with the help of magic, and went to bed for night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Cullen household, the coven of vampires were sitting in the living room, talking and for some, watching sports. Alice was sitting with Jasper on the chair, when she went rigid. Everyone knew she was having a vision, so they all turned their attention on her. When she came out of her daze, she was beaming like the sun.

"We have a new family that just moved here. Four of them are Juniors at Forks High. They have their own secret, and they know about our kind, but not us, just how to tell them apart from humans. Be nice to them, especially the little black haired one, he'd had a tough past." She went from cheerful to serious.

They all wondered what the new people would be like when they met.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

---With Harry---

The household awoke to the smells of breakfast at 7:30am. Harry had been up for a while, since 6:00am, after waking up after a nightmare. He'd read the muggle school books from grade 5 to 11, deciding it was probably a good thing to know what your going to be getting into. After he thought what he should do before making breakfast, he cleaned what hadn't been cleaned the night before, which wasn't much, so he had nothing to do, but think.

Thinking of his past, remembering what was done to him for 'the greater good' shit Dumbledore held in such high priorities, and how Hermione and Ginny betrayed him...

Hermione, he thought she was his sister, same with Ginny. He knew Hermione followed authority figures and rules like a duckling follows it's mother. If Dumbledore told her to do something, and she got something in the end that was a good bargain in her eyes, she would do it. Ginny, well she was another matter all together. He knew she'd dreamed of being with him, marrying him, and having his kids, all that rot, but he didn't think she'd be desperate enough to use a love potion. He'd overheard Dumbledore talking to Hermione and Ginny about they had to do to keep Harry in line.

Hermione was to make sure he just got average school grades and make sure he told her everything, so she could tell Dumbledore. Ginny was obsessed over Harry. Nobody knew what she ahd hidden in her room. She had copies of all the pictures Colin had taken of Harry over the years and had them placed into a box under her bead, along with the love potion, a lock of his hair, and a vial of his blood, which she had gotten from Dumbledore. Before he had left, and one of the reasons he had left, was because Dumbledore had wanted Harry to be dosed with the Love potion, a controling potion, and a magic supression potion.

Hermione, as per her agreement with Dumbleodre, got priceless and some ancient books from some of th vaults of Harry's. When Dumbledore was in control of Harry's vaults, he'd taken them out and put them in his personal library, which Hermione borrowed them out of. When Harry found out that Dumbledore had taken his stuff from _his_ vaults, he immediatley had the goblins getting his money and possessions back to him, and the control of all his vaults to be opened to only him, Bill, and Charlie.

After that, Harry had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with them at all. Dumbledore had tried many times to get Harry back under his control. as his guardian, saying that he wasn't mentally stable enought to take care of himself, but Harry had seen that coming for decades, and made it clear that if he was unstable, physically, emotionaly, or mentally, that if both Sirius and Remus were dead, than Bill and/or Charlie made decisions for him.

Now, he finished making breakfast and waited for the others to come downstairs before making his way to his room. He decided to wear dark blue jeans that fit, unlike his hand-me-downs from Dudley. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and a dark emerald green t-shirt over top, and grabbed his wool sweater if he got cold. As he walked past the mirror in his room, he looked at his appearance. He was short, at 5'5 after not getting fed at the Dursleys, stunting his growth. His black hair reached mid back, maybe a bit longer, and his emerald green eyes stood out with a little eye liner, manking them stand out more after he'd gotten rid of his glasses. He went back downstairs and sat net to Bill at the kitchen table, waiting for the others to finish breakfast so they gould get to school.

"If you have any problems, call one of us, and we'll come get you. Make sure you don't loose control Harry. Not your magic, but your temper." Bill said.

Everybody stood up, except for Bill and Charlie. Harry stood by the door with the car keys, and looked at the others, who towered over him, by inches, or a foot.

Ron stood at 6'1, Neville stood at 5'9 and Blaise stood at 6'2, and, of course, Harrys stood at 5'5. Bill and Charlie were the same height, 6'2, same as Blaise.

---With the Cullens---

The Cullen kids were sitting in the living room, waiting for time to pass so they could got to school. Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, Edward and Alice were sitting on the chair, and Jasper was leaning against the wall. Suddenly Alice had a vision, and everybody stopped what they were doing, except for Rosalie. Five minutes later, she looked at everybody and stated seriously,

"Be nice to the new kids. They'll know what we are, but will also know out diet. The little guy, you'll know who I'm talking about when you see him, will be quiet and seem anti-social, like Jasper," Here she paused when Emmet and Edward snickered. She glared at them, and they shut up. " He has trouble being around people that he doesn't know, and sometimes has panic attacks. If you touch him, make sure he sees you doing so first, otherwise you may startle him, which might lead to a panic attack. The others are rather protective of him, especially the young red head. So, just be careful." She finished, just as it was time to go to school.

When they got there, a new looking car was just pulling in across from them.(I don't know any kind of cars, so you picture the kind of car they have.) The sat in the car, waiting for the new kids to get out. When they did, the first one out was a light brown haired boy, pretty tall, but not much, he had dark brown eyes and short hair, maybe just reaching the nape of his neck. The second to come out was a tall red head, taller than the brown haired boy. He had deep ocean blue eyes, and his hair was short, just long enough to cover his ears. The third to come out was a tall dark skinned boy with short black hair, shorter than the red haired boys, and strangely enough, violet eyes with blue specles in them. The last, was probably the shortest of them, with long black hair reaching his waist, and endless emerald green eyes.

They watched as the little guy grabbed hisbag from the car and walked towards the red head, and as said red head put his arm around the little guy.

"The little guy is Harry Potter, the red head is Ron Weasley, the other black haired boy is Blaise Zabini, and the brown haired one is Neville Longbottom." Alice informed them, before getting out of the car, and headed towards the school.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked into the school, Harry was aware of the five sets of eyes on him. He knew they are vampires. When he lets his magic go, even a little, he's able to scan a place and know it there are any threats to his friends and family. When he let his magic out after he got out of the car, he felt magical creatures around, but non-threatening, just curious.

He walked with Ron into the office building, the others following behind them.

When they got their schedules and they were outside, Harry sent his magic out to connect to the others' mind.

'_There are vampires here. They don't want to hurt anybody. They drink animal blood; so if they talk to you, don't criticize them about it. One of them is new to being a veggie vampire, so his control on his bloodlust is strained while at school. Just thought you should know.'_

All of them had at least one class with Harry, so they didn't have to worry about him having a panic attack without someone there to help him.

They went off to their classes, Harry and Blaise to History, Ron to Maths, and Neville to Latin.

***With Cullens***

As they watched the group of four walk to the office, they wondered exactly who they were.

During classes, Jasper and Emmet had History with the little guy and the tall violet-blue eyed boy, Edward and Rosalie had maths with the red head and Alice had Latin with the shorter light haired boy.

When they all met up in the hall after their classes, they watched the four come out of their separate classes and meet up together so smoothly that is seemed choreographed. They stood against the wall, waiting for the crowds to thin before walking to their classes.

Before they left, the little guy turned to look at them, before smiling and waving, and ran to catch up with the red head again; the arm over his shoulders again.

***With Harry***

After they met in the hall, they talked about what happened in their classes.

"History is absolutely boring. I'm starting to think any kind of history is boring enough to send anybody to sleep. Well, except for Harry. I don't know what he was doing, but he was writing in some language he knows, I think it was what, Greek? Chinese? I don't know, but the looked like doodles to me." Blaise said to the group as they watched the teens scatter around them to get to their next class.

"In math, this girl, Jessica, I think her name is, is an absolute creep. My desk unfortunately was beside hers, and she wouldn't shut up. She asked what my name was, just after I'd introduced myself to the class, then asked me all these questions, like why we moved here, if we like it, are we single, stuff like that. Beware, she might ask us to sit with her during lunch. I'd avoid her like I'd avoid Aragog." Ron said, shuddering.

"Latin is strange. We know Latin, but only for spells and stuff like that. In class, there was a guy, his name's mike, and he sounds like that Jessica girl, just a male version. He wouldn't stop showing off. Or talking for that matter. If we sit next to him during lunch, then I may just have to kill you Ron, or sick Harry on you when he's in a temper." Neville said, snickering at the horrified look Ron gave him, and the Betrayed look Harry sent him, although his lips quirked a little at the corners.

"Did any of you have any vampires in your classes?" Harry asked in his soft, soothing voice.

"I had the little girl in my Latin class." Neville told Harry.

"I had the bronze guy and blond girl in my maths class." Ron said, looking down the hall.

"We had the blond guy and the brawny one in history, too." Blaise said, looking down at Harry, who was reading a book on animal behavior.

After talking, they went to their next classes

***Lunch***

As they walked into the cafeteria, they noticed that Jessica and Mike were waving them over to their table. They ignored them, and sat at an empty table, close to the back.

Just as they brought out their lunches Harry made with the help of Bill, Jessica and Mike came over, and with them, came their friends.

Jessica sat next to Harry, as he was on the end, with Ron next to him, then Neville, then Blaise; Ben sat next to her, and the others just crowded around, with Angela sitting next to Blaise.

"So, you're the new kids. I heard you just moved in the house on the edge of town, close to the forest." Jessica rambled on. Just as she finished, she turned to look at Harry, trying, and failing, to look seductive. She instead looked like she fought, and lost, at playing paintball, with all the make-up on her face. The mascara thick, eyeliner black and way too much of it, with purple eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. "So, you must be Harry Potter. How are you liking it here? Why'd you move, not that we mind."

Harry was immediately disgusted. " Yes, I'm Harry Potter, I'm certainly not anybody else. I like it here just fine, and it's none of your business to why we moved here. Anyways, this is Ron beside me, then Neville, and lastly Blaise." Harry said, then looked away, towards the windows. Just then the vampires he felt earlier walked past them, towards the cafeteria doors. Unfortunately, Jessica looked towards where he was looking, and her eyes lit up at the opportunity to gossip.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. The blond girl is Rosalie, and the blond guy is Jasper, they're twins. The brawny one is Emmett, the bronze one it Edward, and the little girl is Alice. They're together, you know. Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Alice are together although the two aren't actually together _together_, they're closer than the others are. Jasper is by himself, although he barely talks."

"That's nice, having someone like that. Must feel nice." Harry mumbled to himself, although he must of said it loud enough, as Ron put his arm around his shoulders again, pulling him closer.

" and are really young. She adopted Rosalie and Jasper, when they were like eight, she their aunt, or something like that." She continued on.

"That's nice of them to adopt children, when they're young themselves." Harry said, but louder.

"I think she can't have kids though…." She never got to finish her sentence, as Harry whipped his head around to glare at her, his green eyes blazing with an internal fire.

"That is none of your business, or anybody's for that matter. Who cares if she can't have kids of her own. Just because one of them dumped you, doesn't mean you can spread rumors about people, without supporting them with facts. You have caring parents, a home you can go to, unlike kids in an orphanage, where they have no parents, until they're adopted, and then again, they may never get adopted. Live there until they're of age, then they're on their own." Harry stopped, having to get his breath. "Don't come near me again. I don't care if you want to apologize, I don't want to hear it. Just for stating that she can't have kids, I don't want to ever talk to you again." With that, he stormed out, leaving a shocked table of teens, and one of silent, and thankful, vampires. No one had ever stood up for them like that.

Before Jessica could say anything else, the others gathered up their stuff, and Harry's, and left the cafeteria, all glaring at Jessica.

The Cullens looked at each other, then got up and followed the new kids. When they found the teens, they were just inside the forest, the three boys sitting on the ground against a tree, and the little guy sitting on a tree branch, staring at nothing, his eyes blank.

When they purposely stepped on a stick, three heads turned around to look at them.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

They all turned around to stare at Harry, who was looking back at them with sparkling green eyes, that were blank just seconds ago. Harry jumped down to the ground, making the vampires catch their breath, think he was going to get hurt, but he just rolled as he impacted the ground. When he stood up, he brushed his hair out of his face, and looked at the vampires, who had gathered against another tree.

"Thank you, for standing up for our mother." The blond girl, Rosalie said, surprising her family. "Nobody's done that for us before."

"It's alright. I know how it feels to not be wanted, although, none or you are adopted, are you?" Harry asked, still staring at them, but now sitting on the ground. "You can't be. Well, you could be I guess, but not the normal way I suppose. We know what you are. Don't worry, I know your veggie vampires. You won't hurt anybody." He said that all calmly as if they were discussing everyday weather.

Harry and the others looked at the shocked faces of the vampires, and laughed.

"How'd you know, or guess?" Emmett asked.

"We learned about your kind, and other creatures in school, of course. Although I've never met a vampire. I've met a werewolf, giant, and a centaur. You're just a being with a different diet than others." Harry shrugged. He looked at the questioning looks he received from the vampires, and just told them bluntly, "We're wizards."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was walking around the school, wanting to go outside, but he figured that he'd rather sleep inside, than be locked outside. He was lonely, his friends having drifted away when they learned that he spoke Parslemouth. Hermione had drifted the most, and Ron hadn't drifted that much. Harry figured that he was thinking, as he still sat close to him; closer than anybody._

_As he walked past one of the many unused classrooms, he heard talking from inside._

_"…need you to get Harry to tell you everything. Try to get as much as you can. When you've got something of importance that you think I should know immediately, then come tell me. When that's finished, I'll give you more books from his vaults." The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it._

_"Of course sir. Ginny is working on the potions. It should be done for tomorrows lunch. She'll slip the potions in his lunch while I distract him." He knew that voice! It was Hermione. She was spying on him. And Ginny was going to give him some potion._

_After hearing that, he wandered to the dungeons. He was looking at the paintings on the wall, when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He turned around, not afraid._

_Who he saw was the silent boy from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini._

_"What are you doing in the dungeons Potter?" Blaise asked. Harry noted that he didn't sound hostile, or angry, just curious._

_"Just looking. Some of the paintings have snakes in them. I was talking to some of them. During the day, some of them come into the paintings upstairs, and talk to me." Harry said softly. The boy in front of him had to be 5'4 at least. Harry was only 4'9. He was smaller than most of the first years that year, and he knew he wouldn't be tall. From being denied food from such a young age, he didn't have enough to be able to grow taller. Blaise had short black hair, with soft violet eyes, while he had long hair, which reached just below his shoulder blades in soft waves, and emerald eyes full of emotions._

_Blaise walked towards Harry, and to Harry's astonishment walked right past him, although he did motion him to follow after him._

_Blaise led him through a few corridors and eventually to a door that was guarded by a snake._

_"Nobody has been in here since my father was. He was friends with the painting that used to be here. It's a room with couches and chairs, a fireplace, and bookcases filled with books, both muggle and magic. I figured you didn't get much peace in your common room, so I though you'd like this place." Said the violet-eyed boy._

_Harry nodded and turned towards the snake._

_: Hi. Am I able to gain entrance to the room behind you?:_

_: A speaker. Of course you can. You need only give me a password.:_

_After he spoke the password, he walked in the room, with Blaise shutting the door behind them. The room was done in tans, browns, and whites. The chairs and couches were soft green with white throw pillows and blankets. The fireplace was lit, which Harry guessed was charmed to light when someone walked in. The room smelled like a garden, and even had some plants and flowers around the room. There was a white carpet placed on the stone floor between the couches, chairs, and the fireplace._

_Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. Blaise sat down next to him. They both stared into the fire, thinking. Finally, Harry turned towards Blaise._

_"Why are you talking to me? I mean, you're a Slytherin. Shouldn't you be hexing me?" Harry questioned._

_"Not all Slytherins are like Draco. Most are quiet, and usually think of what they can get out of life. If they have an option to become richer, but loose everything they have, or to stay as they are, they look at what'll happen in the future, and what they gain from it, and how long it will last." Blaise said. He paused and turned to Harry. " Some of they Slytherins that though you'd be Slytherin, would most likely follow you, instead of Voldemort, or Dumbledore. You have power, although locked away for now, you're able to think on the spot and get your self out of a tight spot, and you are fair. Dumbledore isn't. He favors Gryffindors. If a Slytherin went to him for help, he would look the other way, and send them away. Voldemort is plain old insane. Although he has power, he's ruled by one thing. He wants to rid the world of muggles. There are more muggles than wizards in Europe. He'd lose. You, on the other hand, have power and fairness. Right now, you're talking to me, a Slytherin you'd never met before, and at the first sight of me, you didn't attack me." With that, Blaise went silent and turned back to the fire._

_Harry though about what Blaise had said. He was right, he noticed. Voldemort and Dumbledore were exactly as Blaise had portrayed him. Although Harry didn't know much about Voldemort, he knew that he wanted to rid the world of muggles._

* * *

_After that, Blaise and him would get together in the room. Harry had told the snake that Blaise was the only other person that had entrance to the room. They had gotten close, and Harry eventually told Blaise about his home life._

_Three weeks after Harry met Blaise, Ron had talked to Harry and apologized to him, saying that he accepted him; despite the fact he was able to talk to snakes._

_Hermione had done as Dumbledore told her, and tried to get Harry to tell her everything that happened when she was ignoring him. When he didn't tell her anything, she got frustrated and stormed off to her room, muttering under her breath about the loss of the books she might have been able to read. The same day, she had tried to talk to him at lunch, with Ginny sitting beside her. He knew what they were doing, so Harry had started arguing with Hermione, and when he knew Ginny had poured all of the potions in his food, he glared at Hermione, and stormed out of the Hall._

_He knew Hermione held authority higher than anything, except maybe school. He figured that Dumbledore bribed her to spy on him with rare and ancient books of knowledge from his ancestors' vaults. He knew she wouldn't be able to deny any chance to learn, especially if the books are ancient._

* * *

_When Harry met Bill and Charlie Weasley, it was during his stay at the Burrow during the summer before their fourth year started._

_He learned Bill worked for Gringotts as a Cursebreaker in Egypt, and Charlie worked with Dragons in Romania._

_Bill was 6'2 with shoulder length red hair that ran in the Weasley family. He had ocean blue eyes that he got from his dad. He also had a fang earring._

_Charlie was also 6'2, but with short red hair, and light blue eyes._

_Harry learned a lot from them. He was taught about dragons from Charlie and how to subdue one, and Bill taught him how to ward his belongings, as he had with his other siblings. He got close to them, and when they left he made them promise to owl him every week._

* * *

_When Harry was 14, before the third task, he found his first animagus form. It was a Pygmy Marmoset. He had a tawny coat and was about 7 inches long. When he was in the trance to find his form, there had been two other forms, but shadowed. He knew they were his other forms, he just had to get old enough to be able the transform into them._

_He had accidentally transformed into his animagus, not that he'd known that that was what had happened at the time, but he was scared. He was prone to having panic attacks, although he was getting better, with the help of Ron and Blaise. He was almost over the no-touching thing, with the many hugs Ron gave him. Blaise would just cuddle him and hold him till the panic attack or flashback passed._

_He was slowly getting used to Bill, Charlie and the twins' touch. With Bill, he'd sit on any available surface, sometimes a chair or couch, or at other points he'd sit on a window sill or window seat, while Bill read to him from one of his Cursebreaker books, and slowly move closer to him, until he was able to sit next to Harry with his arm around Harry's shoulder, with Harry's head on Bills chest._

_With Charlie, he would lie on the grass when they were outside, with Charlie telling about the animals he had to work with to be able to work with dragons. Charlie would lean against the house or a tree, then come and sit next to Harry and waited for Harry to relax before pulling him up and into his lap, hugging him from the back._

_The twins, however, would sit next to Harry on a couch, one on each side with an arm around his shoulder and back, and would tell him of pranks they'd pulled during their time at Hogwarts._

_Eventually, he got over his fear of touch from the Weasley boys, and would usually curl up beside one of them, or between the twins, and listen to the conversations around him._

_After that, Neville had been added into their little group, when he'd seen Harry's scars while Harry was showering. Harry told him about some of his home life, and Harry got used to Neville's touch, although he wasn't one he'd got to for comfort. He'd talk to Neville about anything, and get it off his chest, and Neville never told anybody. He was someone who he could sit in silence with, and not be uncomfortable._

* * *

_When Harry mastered his first animagus form, he'd been able to form telepathic bonds to the seven people. He'd sent his magic towards each person and attached each string to each mind. When Harry was in his Pygmy form, he loved to jump from objects, and sometimes hang from the plants in their room. Although when he was human, he was soft spoken and quiet, he was the opposite in his Pygmy form. He would trill and whistle while moving from place to place, not able to sit still for a moment._

_Eventually, when he defeated Voldemort, and in the process losing his godfathers, he'd stopped Dumbledore stealing his money, and gotten his books back from Hermione._

_He decided to move to one of the properties Remus had owned but never used. It was perfect for them. He told Ron of his plans, and Ron told everybody else._


	6. Chapter 6

"…_We're Wizards."_

* * *

Harry was leaning against a tree, watching the Vampires' reactions to his statement. There was shock and disbelief mostly, but there was also understanding. He knew they knew there were wizards around. Why not, if there were vampires and werewolves, why not wizards, and of course, witches.

"That makes sense, if only a little. Why I can't read your mind. I think I remember about a form of magic that can protect your mind from people." Edward said, looking at Harry. "I can't read any of your minds, except I get some flashes here and there, but not many. If I see anything, they're mostly blurred."

Harry nodded. " I've known how to protect my mind for a while. It doesn't take long, if you've got photographic memory. I knew how to make shields, but it took a while to construct the actual shields. After I learnt how to make them, I taught the others, except for Bill and Charlie."

"Who are they?" Emmett asked. The humans before them intrigued him. He wanted to know why the bigger humans surrounded the little guy, as they keep calling them. He was brought out of his musings by the soft voice.

"I'm sorry. We've forgot to introduce ourselves. We know who you are," here he paused, a sneer coming on his face. The red haired one put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his side. " From the girl, but you don't know us. So, I'm Harry Potter, the red haired cuddling me is Ron Weasley, one of the four resident giants, the brown haired boy beside Ron is Neville Longbottom, fellow squirt, as we're affectionately called, then beside him is Blaise Zabini, another one of the resident giants." Harry stopped to take a breath, and then went on again. "We know what you are because we learned about the different vampires and their diets, how there are some that drink animal blood, and human, and that some have abilities. I figured that one had an ability to read minds, as I've felt some little pushes against my mind shields. I don't know about any other abilities in your coven though." Harry stopped again, so Ron spoke up.

"Anyways, you asked about Bill and Charlie. They're my older brothers. They moved here with us, seeing as we're 16, they think we're not old enough to take care of ourselves, and they wanted to get away from home.

After a while, they began talking to each other, getting to know one another. Before they knew it, they had to go home. The made plans to get together for school tomorrow, and left for their respective homes.

* * *

When the four kids got in the door, Charlie swept Harry into a hug. Harry hugged back, before wrapping his legs around Charlie's waist. Charlie got the point, and walked into the living room with the others following.

Charlie settled into the chair, pulling Harry into his lap. The others sat on the couch with Blaise taking the other chair.

"So, how was your first day?" Bill asked as Neville leant against him. He looked at Harry, curled on Charlie's lap, his head on his shoulder, with Charlie's hand running through it.

"Well, we had a very interesting day. Did you know there were vampires here?" Ron asked.

"No, we figured no magical creatures would live around here, although now I can see why they'd live around here. There is hardly any sun here, mostly rain or clouds. Anyways, are they dangerous?" Bill asked Ron.

"No, they wouldn't hurt us. They're vegetarian vampires." Harry murmured dozily from Charlie's shoulder, the hand running through his hair relaxing him.

"How are you little one?" Charlie asked softly. "Anything happen at school?"

"I got angry at a girl at lunch. She was saying mean things, about how Mrs. Cullen, the mother vampire, of the five vampires that go to school are 'adopted', and saying that she can't have kids, all that rot. I told her off and how nice she is that she took them in cared for them, and that the girl, Jessica I think her name was, should be happy that she had a home and parents to go home to, that not everybody has that." Harry sighed, leaning all his weight against Charlie now, almost asleep.

Charlie hummed, before going silent, the others having gone silent while Harry was explaining what had happened, before staring into the fire.

* * *

The next day, Harry was running around outside with Blaise watching him, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Harry found a place beside a little pond or creek behind their house, and went into a trance, trying to find his second Animagus form. He didn't know why he was a monkey, but he was happy with it. He could jump around, and hang from things.

He hadn't been long in the trance when he found the second form uncovered from the shadows. He was surprised at what the form was. He didn't actually know what it was, but he was sure it looked like a fox.

Even if it looked like a fox, it had longer legs than a normal fox. It had red fur, with black legs; the tail had a whit tip, and big ears. The strange thing was it had a black mane around its neck.

Harry was glad to have a form to run around in. Even if he loved his monkey form, he like the fox like form better. Before Remus died, Harry had hoped he would get a four-legged maybe canine form for when he accompanied Remus on the full moons. But before that happened, he hadn't had a form then, and now he didn't have the chance.

It would take him a while to transform fully into his fox form, seeing as it was larger than his monkey, but he'd manage it.

He bounced up from his trance, and towards Blaise where he sat under a tree reading a book.

"I found my second form, Blaise." Harry said as he sat down next to the other dark haired boy.

"Do you know what it is, squirt?" Questioned Blaise, getting a glare from Harry for the use of the nickname.

"I have no idea. It looks like a fox, but it's legs are too long, and it has a black mane around its neck like a lion." Stated Harry with a pout, from not knowing his form, and the nickname. He always hated being so short. Only Neville helped by being four inches taller, but still shorter than the others.

"Well, I'll help you look for it, but now we have to get inside, before it rains on us. And before you start, no you can't stay out in the rain. You'll get a cold." Blaise said, steering Harry into the house, making sure Harry wouldn't go outside.

They all knew how Harry loved rain, after being cooped up inside when he was little, he grew to love it outside when he was able to work in the garden at his aunts place.

As they walked inside, the rain started, and Harry walked off to find his second animagus form, wondering what it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry found out, after a couple of hours of searching, he'd found his second Animagus form; A Maned Wolf. He had a reddish body, black paws, and a bright white tip on his tail. Harry was happy. He could now run around, without being small enough to fit in a grown mans hand.

After finding out his form, he went to tell the others. He found them in the living room, reading for some, and Ron teaching Neville how to play chess. Harry paused by the doorway, then ran and jumped on Bill.

Bill, having heard his running feet, was ready to pull Harry off his back, and around to his lap.

"What are you so excited about, Squirt?" Bill questioned as he got Harry more comfortable. Harry sat facing the coffee table in front of the couch Bill was sitting on, with Charlie sitting next to him on the other end of the couch, and Blaise had the other couch to himself.

"I found out my second animagus for." Harry said, bouncing slightly on Bill's lap. "It's a Maned Wolf. Looks like a longer-legged fox with a black mane. I'm so happy I have a form that I can walk around in, instead of being held in one of you guys' hands, except for maybe Neville's hands, they're not as big as you four. Anyways, I hope to be able to master this form so I can go running in the for - " Harry found hi mouth covered by Charlie's hand, him having moved from his spot on the couch to lean over Bill to slap his hand over Harry's mouth.

"You know, you need to breathe some time, and it didn't look like you were going to stop anytime soon." Charlie said, eying Harry, debating if he should move his hand, or leave it where it was. He made up his mind, and moved his hand slowly, making sure Harry wouldn't go off talking again, although it was a rare thing for him to do.

"Alright, I'll breathe. Anyways, I hope to finish transforming my fox form, so I'll be able to run through the forest in two weeks, on the weekend." Harry said, squirming against Bills hold on him. Harry calmed down a bit and leaned against Bill, and everyone went back to reading or chess in Ron and Neville's case.

A while later, around five o'clock, Harry looked up from where he had been dozing on Bill, and asked, "What do you want for dinner?"

Everyone agreed on chicken, potatoes, and some kind of vegetable.

* * *

After dinner, Harry was in his room. His room was a sage green with white furniture and trimming. The bedding was a mixture of dark green and a cream color. He also had a window seat, and the cushions for it were white too. He had a light brown hardwood floor, and a thick light green carpet across his floor. He had a desk set beside the window, and a dresser across from the bed.

Harry was sitting on his bed, trying to transform his arm into a paw of his fox form, and just as he was about to get it, he heard someone knocking his door. He called 'come in' and Charlie entered.

"You should be asleep, Harry." Charlie said softly moving towards Harry, gesturing towards the bed that was still made. Harry blushed and pulled the covers back, and climbed in. Charlie sat beside Harry and pet his head.

Harry sighed, and closed his eyes as he curled around Charlie's warmth.

"I'm happy I found my second form. Would you come with me when I go in the forest after I complete the transformation?" Harry asked softly, almost purring in pleasure as Charlie massaged his head.

"Sure Harry, just get some sleep, and you can try again in the morning to transform." Charlie said, smiling softly as Harry nodded, before falling asleep.

He sighed, before lifting Harry's head off his lap, and moved towards the door. When he made it out of the room without Harry waking, he closed the door a little, making sure the light in the hall was able to shine through the crack he left open.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Harry had gotten up at six thirty, even though he'd gone to bed later than usual, he still got up early to make breakfast for his family, as he did with the Dursley's, though now he like to cook, as before he was ordered to make breakfast, and couldn't have any.

When everyone was done, Blaise and Ron doing the dishes, they gathered in the living room, talking about everyday stuff.

Harry was sitting in the only chair in the living room, trying to transform his arm again into a paw. He was successful, even through the voices in the room.

When the others saw his arm, they smiled and congratulations, even though he only got one arm done.

Later on, he was able to keep his arm as a paw for a few hours, before he had to turn it back into an arm.

Two weeks later Harry had been able to complete his second form, and keep form for 24 hours, though he could go days in his monkey form. Right now, Harry and Charlie were standing just inside the forest borders, getting ready for a run through the forest.

Charlie didn't have an animagus form yet, as he and the others had yet to find their forms, so he was going to run with Harry, though at a slower pace.

As Harry finished transforming, coming to the height of Charlie's thighs, he started running. Harry was having the best of times, or at least he was, till they ran into a pack a overly sized wolves. Harry could tell they were werewolves, just not the full moon kind. He bound over to the one in the front, and he had to jump up to reach the wolfs muzzle.

Harry whined when the wolf looked at him, confused. Harry jumped up and caught the ear that was twitching and tugged it. The owned of the ear growled and nudged Harry, who gave a whine again and nudged his muzzle against the wolf's neck.

The wolf brought his head down and sniffed at Harry then licked his ear, making the fox-wolf yelp and turned his accusatory stare at the larger wolf.

The wolf huffed and looked at the other wolves behind him. They took off towards the beach, while the last looked down at Harry. The wolf leaned down and nudged Harry towards Charlie was, and before leaving, licked Harry's muzzle before following the other two wolves.

Harry turned towards Charlie then walked towards him. Harry licked his hand before trotting home.

Charlie stared at the space the three larger wolves stood, then the direction Harry went. He shrugged before following Harry home.

* * *

There is a picture of Harry's fox form on my page.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day as they got ready for school, Harry thought about the wolves he saw yesterday in the forest. He had wanted to play with them for a while, but was dissapointed when they had to leave.

When they got to the school, Harry looked around the parking lot, and noticed a faded red truck pulling in across from them. He aslo noticed the Cullens getting out of a huge Jeep, which Emmett was standing in. As Harry looked around he noticed the clouds, and decided that it was going to rain some time that day.

As they headed off to class for the day, Harry noticed the new girl, Bella Swan, staring at him, almost confused.

* * *

During lunch, Harry sat outside in the light rain and ate at the few benchs around the school, he wondered if he'd meet the wolves any time soon. As he was busy in his thoughts, he never noticed the person walking up to him, so it startled him. as he jumped and turned around, he noticed his brothers sitting at the Cullens table, which was right beside the window. After he noticed his family, he turned towards the person, and noticed it was Jasper.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked softly, sitting beside the boy on the table.

"Wondering if I can meet my new _friends_ again. I met them in the forest last night. You might know them. The werewolves, or shape-shifters." Harry told Jasper, staring at him, moving closer, although cautiously.

"You met the pack?" Jasper asked, and sat still when Harry edged closer.

"I found my second form two weeks ago, and I went out for a run with Charlie last night, and I ran into them." Harry said as he was finally beside Jasper, their knees touching when one of them moved.

"They're good people, I must say, even though they smell foul." Jasper said, and he nudged Harry. "We should probably get on to our classes, you know."

"I don't want to. The others never let me out in the rain at home..."Harry pouted, but got off the table, and walked with Jasper towards the school.

* * *

After school, and the kids were back with Charlie and Bill, Harry sat looking out the window in the living room, as it was raining.

Blaise and Ron were doing their homework at the dining room table, Neville was puttering around his room, and Bill and Charlie were on the couch, reading.

"Bill," Harry paused and turned towards the couch. "Can I go outside, maybe go looking for those wolves again?" He pouted, looking up at Bill.

"Harrry..."Bill sighed. He paused, and looked at Harry. He looked miserable. "Alright. But, you're going to wear a collar, if you get picked up by accident, or lost. If you want to go out, you wear it. And it stays on." He looked at Harry. They'd made it a rule, that if Harry went out by himself, he had to wear a collar, that way, Harry could go out by himself.

"Alright, as long as I can go out. If I find to wolves, I might stay with them a while." Harry said, before transforming. He waited for Bill to get his collar from the ring by the front door, and tried not to squirm away as Bill put it on. It was a rolled leather collar, and dark brown, with a tag on the collar. It read _Temper_ on it, with the address and phone number on it.

After Bill clicked it into place, Harry, now Temper, ran towards the door, and waited for Bill to let him out.

When Bill took too long in getting there, Harry yipped for him to hurry up. Harry started scratching the door as Bill came around the corner, and raised his eyebrows at Harry, before chuckling at him as he walked to the door, and let him out.

* * *

Temper ran in the woods, and sniffed the ground, looking for the wolves. He found the scent, and took off, following it. He ran for about five minutes, before the scent became stronger, and he yipped as he spotted the three from before, and a two more.

Temper yipped at them, before tackling the wolf, or trying to, at least. He just bowled into it, not even moving it, before stepping back, and glaring at the wolf, which seemed to be smirking at him, although how he knew that the wolf _was_ smirking, he'd never know.

Temper looked at the newer wolves, and one of them was bigger than _his_ wolf, and the other one was the same size as the other two. The bigger one he nicknamed _Mammoth_ and _his_ wolf he nicknamed _Goliath_. Mammoth came over as the three other backed away a little, and sniffed Harry, before licking he muzzle. Goliath also licked his muzzle, but he also nuzzled his neck, before nipping his ear before running away, hiding behind the others.

Temper was about to go over and play with him, but Mammoth blocked his path. Temper looked up and looked into Mammoth's eyes, before jumping up to reach Mammoth's chin to lick it.

He was about to go around Mammoth, but he grabbed Temper by his main, and his scruff, before thumping him on his back, before lowering his great head to his stomach and clenching his jaws lightly, before submitted to the wolf as his Alpha, and bared his neck and stomach, understanding he wasaccepted into the pack.

As Mammoth moved, Temper stayed still, not moving until the alpha let him. Mammoth nudged his side, letting him get up, before moving away to reast under a tree.

Temper got up slowly, before looking for Goliath. He found him hiding in the thick bushes. He crept closer till he was able to leap on Goliaths' back, and bit his ear, making him yelp, before being thrown off. Temper got back up before going after Goliath, trying to get his ears, but they were too high up for him, so he improvised; the tail.

Temper slowed down, and Goliath looked at him over his shoulder, he pounced on his tail, and nipped it, before running to Mammoth, hiding his smaller form under Mammoths'.

They played for a while, before laying down, with Temper with Mammoth, cuddling into the warmth offered.

After a while, Temper had to go back. He licked Mammoths chin, before going over to Goliath, and licked his muzzle. He moved back a little, and as he was about to turn around to go home, Goliath nipped his ear, and Mammoth nipped his neck, before licking his muzzle.

* * *

Temper was drenched when he got home, and sat on the steps, and scratched the door, waiting to be let in.

When the door opened, it was Charlie who was on the other side, with a towel. He gestured him forward, but stopped him just infront of the door, not wanting him to drip all over the floor.

Charlie knelt down and began rubbing his coat dry, but it was still damp.

"It's not going to get better than that, so why don't you go lay down in front of the fire place? I assume you're going to stay like that for a while?" Charlie questioned as he led Harry into the living room where everyone was.

Harry walked over the the fire place, before plopping himself infront of it, thankful for the thick warm rug they'd gotten for him, for this purpose.

Harry let the conversations around him lull him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I want to thank Witch of light for answering the last AN; The story where Harry left the wizarding world, and was sleeping on a bench, close to a church, and the current Father there helped Harry, and eventually, they became closer.

The story is - To Sleep is an Act of Faith, By Laoise.

I alos want to thank ILoveAnime89 for the other story.

The other one was a crossover story with Anita Blake, and it didn't have ABVH, or AB on the summary.

Anyways, that story is called - New Life, New Hope, New Home, By Wolf-Shinigami.

-sarah999


	9. Please readsorry, AN

I'm sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter of Forest Companionship , but I've started another story with my two favourite series, although it may seem like a weird pairing, I couldn't get all the ideas out of my head till I wrote some down.

Anyways, I've already started writing the next chapter for the Forest Companionship, it may be a bit shorter than the others, but I haven't had much to go on, since starting my other story. It may be a few paragraphs, but at least it'll be something.

My next story is called Wild, and a crossover between Harry Potter and Phantom Stallion.

I've reread the Phantom Stallion series two times, and I'm already on the third time around.

* * *

If you've read the Phantom Stallion series and what I write doesn't match up with the books, please tell me, and I'll try to fix it.

If you want to ask something about the story, feel free to ask.

Again, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I though I should tell all the people reading my story, that I may not be updating the story for a while, or not very good chapters, at least.

- Sarah999


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later, Harry woke up screaming. He'd gone to bed earlier than usual, and was unaware that the Cullens were over, talking to Bill and Charlie.

His nightmare was a combination of his past, with his friends betraying him, along with Dumbledore, and when his godfathers died.

With Harry still in his nightmare but awake, he heard the thundering sound of approaching people running towards him. Just as he got out of bed, his door was slammed open and Jasper was the first one in the door with everybody else following.

Harry panicked, and turned into his marmoset and jumped out the open window, to the tree beside his window. When he landed, he turned into his wolf, and ran into the forest.

**Downstairs**

While Harry was sleeping, Bill had invited the Cullens to come over to visit. They were talking about being a wizard or vampire, and generally getting to know each other. Just then a scream was heard from Harry's room.

There was a mad dash for the stairs, but with the vampires faster than a wizard, they got there first. Jasper opened the door, feeling Harry's emotions; fear, anxiety, hopelessness, terror, and underneath that was a very faint glimmer of hope there.

Just as everybody came in, Harry spooked and transformed and jumped out the window, landing, before turning into his wolf.

Watching Harry run off in the forest, Jasper made his way towards the window, before being stopped by Bill.

"Harry will most likely run into the wolves, so be careful if you run into them. He's befriended them. And them, him. Take Emmett with you." Bill finished before ushering everybody else back downstairs.

**With Harry**

Harry was running blindly through the forest, dodging trees and fallen logs. He didn't care where he was going, but he had to get out of there.

Just as he dodged another tree, he ran into something warm and solid. He panicked, and tried to get back on his feet, but he was slipping on the wet leaves from the previous rain. Harry, or _Temper_ decided that if he can't get back up, then he'll maul his attacker. He stilled as much as he could, before biting the thing that came closer, and shook his head, lodging his teeth in the flesh and fur of something much much bigger than himself.

**With Jasper and Emmett**

They were running through the forest after their friend and both were wondering what had caused the boy to react that way.

They just made it to where Harry was, when they saw him run into one of the werewolves. It was the Alpha, Sam, or something like that, with a few wolves behind him.

They saw Harry panic, then still, before attacking the wolf that was now moving closer to make sure he was alright. They didn't expect him to bite the wolf on the leg, as that was as high as _Temper_ could reach, then clench his jaw, lodging his teeth there.

They were going to interfere when the Alpha leaned down to bit the smaller wolf's neck, but a boy cam up behind them, making them _almost_ jump in surprise. It was Jacob Black, or Jake to his friends and family.

"No! Don't interfere. A while ago, he accepted Sam as his Alpha, and as he just attacked said Alpha, he's going to get punished. Most of us have been punished by Sam, and he punishes fairly. He won't do anything he thinks he can't handle." Jake said, nodding towards where _Temper_ (Or Harry) was with Sam still trying to dislodge _Temper's_ jaws from around his leg.

**With Harry and Sam**

When he felt the jaws clamp lightly around the back of his neck, he clenched his jaws tighter, wanting to hold onto his prey. Just as he was about the clamp his jaws tighter, a voice spoke in his head.

"_Remove you jaws from my leg. Now!" _ The voice commanded. It sounded familiar, Harry thought, before asking in his head.

"_Who are you?" _ Harry thought it over in his head, on who it could be, before gasping, effectively removing his jaws from around the leg. _"Alpha?!" _He whimpered, dropping the the ground, his tail firmly tucked between his legs, and glued to his stomach.

"_Yes. Your Alpha. The Alpha you just attacked. Now. I'm going to punish you, but I'll not so something I don't think you can't handle. Your punishment will be as follows." _Alpha paused and stared at the submissive wolf before him, before deciding on a punishment.

"_You are to follow me back to where we live, and you will stay there until I decide that you've been punished enough. You will stay as a wolf the entire time, will be fed from me, and you will stay by me at all times. Your family may come visit you, but only for an hour and a half, and even them, you may not turn human. Is that understood?" _He growled at the red wolf.

"_What!!! You want me to stay -" _He was stopped mid sentence by a much larger jaw clamping around his, clenching tightly, making him yelp as much as he could. He was lowered down to the ground, just noticing he had jumped up when he heard his punishment, by the huge muzzle that now held his captive. He was rolled to his side, with the Alpha lowering with him.

After a couple of minutes, with his muzzle still captive, he started to struggle. He yelped and whined when the Alpha tightened his jaws around his, lightly digging his teeth into the tender skin. He whined and relaxed his body, letting his muzzle rest in his Alpha's mouth.

The Alpha tightened his hold once more, before letting go. _Temper_ stayed where he was, calm and relaxed, as the Alpha moved over him, looking for injuries, before nudging him to stand.

He did so, but with his head lowered, with his tail still between his legs, but not glued to his stomach.

**With Jasper and Emmett**

They watched as Harry let go of the wolf's leg, before laying down as submissively as he could.

When Harry bolted up looking infuriated, Sam had clamped his jaws around Harry's effectively silencing him. They watched as Harry was lowered to the ground; then struggle minutes later, before relaxing and submitting to the Alpha, before being encouraged to stand up.

They didn't understand what just happened, but the wolves did, and they came closer to Harry.

Jake had told them that that was the usual way the subdue any wolf of lower standing. You couldn't do that to an Alpha. It was usually used on pups, but it worked either way.

**With Harry and Sam**

_Temper_ stood still as the other wolves came closer, before licking him once, and leaving.

He looked over his shoulder, seeing Jasper and Emmett standing there.

He looked back the the Alpha, questioning if he could go say that he'll be fine, but was denied.

The Alpha indicated that he should stay where he was, before going behind a tree. When he came back, he was a human, around 6' 6 ½''. He was a giant, compared to his meagre height of 5'5''.

He walked past Harry and towards the vampires.

"He will be staying with me until I decide he's been punished enough. His family can come and visit, but only for 1 ½ hours a day. He's not allowed to change forms, and he will stay in that form, until his punishment in over. He won't be neglected or anything, so tell his family not to worry much." With that said, he turned back to Harry and grabbed his collar lightly, before leading Harry towards where he lived.

Now, for the wolf names, and who they are for.

Harry - _Temper_

Jacob - _Goliath_

Sam - _ Mammoth_

I need names for the others, and Harry's marmoset form.

Jared -

Embry -

Quil -

Paul -

If you have a name you'd like, message me, and I'll decide which name to give each.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to their respective authors. Which is not me. Sadly.

* * *

Harry was more of less forced to trot beside Sam as he still had a hold of his collar. He understood why he was being punished, and was disappointed in himself that he attacked his alpha when he had a nightmare. Then Jasper and Emmett had to witness him being reprimanded by his alpha.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was forced to stop when Sam and the others had stopped outside a house with a heavenly scent wafting from the open windows. Sam let the others go in first while he waited with Harry. After everybody made it inside, Sam knelt down in front of Harry.

"You know why I'm punishing you, don't you?" Sam asked Harry while cupping his hands around _Temper's_ head. Harry whined and nudged his nose against Sam's chin. "I don't know how long I'll have you here or as _Temper_ but I'll make sure it won't be too much for you. Let's go in and get something to eat."

With that, Sam lead Harry inside to the kitchen. Jake, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul were seated around the table, each holding a muffin from the basket in the middle of the table.

Sam left Harry at the door and went over to Emily. They spoke quietly enough that they wouldn't be heard, although there was no need to do that because of the noise the boys were making.

"The wolf by the door is one of the new people that moved in from England, and he's a wolf. He attacked me, so I have him on punishment for a while, and he is to stay in that form. His family can come over for and hour and a half each day, but no longer." Sam paused. "He goes by _Temper_ and I;d wondered why, until now, at least a little." With that, he looked at _ Temper_ and beckoned him over.

Harry slowly walked over to Sam looking around where he was going to be staying. It was a large place with two floors. The first floor was basically an open floor plan, with only the bathroom with the only door, or at least one that's able to be closed.

The Kitchen was the second largest room, with the living room being the largest. The kitchen had a table that sits eight people, white walls with yellow and orange accents around, like some of the tiles underneath the cabinets which was basically while with the scattered yellow and orange tiles. The cabinets were white with some having glass doors.

The Living room had three couches and two large squishy chairs. There is a television in the corner of the room on an angle with a fake plant behind it. Two of the couches were placed along the walls, meeting in a corner where a small table was with a lamp on it. The other couch and chairs were in front of the television. There was also a coffee table in the middle of the room with some candles on it, which were rarely lit what with the other boys wrestling on the ground; anything on the table was usually knocked off.

The room was painted a bright light blue with some white and green throughout the room. The couches were light beige and if you sit on them, you sink right in. Same with the chairs. The tables were light oak wood.

The flooring throughout the house was wood floors with carpets throughout the rooms.

Harry was brought out of his musings by a light touch on his head. He looked up and Sam was looking at his with a slightly raised eyebrow. Harry shook his head before looking at Emily.

"_Temper_, this is my fiance Emily. Emily, this is a new member of the pack, _Temper_." With that done, Sam went to get one of the muffins before they were gone. He saved one from the pile while the others were fighting over the last two. He walked back and sat in a chair against the wall. By then, Emily had went back to making whatever it was the smelt so good, so Harry walked over to Sam and put his head on Sam's lap. Almost unconsciously Sam's hand came up on his head and started rubbing his ears while watching the others as Paul and Embry finally won the fight over the last two muffins.

The two sets of feet could be heard walking on the front deck. The hand rubbing his ears stopped and he whined low in his throat. The hand never moved from it's spot as the door opened and two people walked in. It was a young boy and what looked to be his older sister. The girl looked slightly bitter with the boy was cheerful as he walked over to the basket, and was immensely saddened by the lack of fresh muffins. The he growled lightly as he looked at the others to see who took the last of the muffins. He noticed Embry and Paul finishing chewing, and growled louder at them, but didn't make a move to avenge _his_ muffin.

The girl walked in slightly before veering away from everybody and sat on the floor against the wall blocking off the view of the stairs. Suddenly she looked around and met _Temper_'s eyes and growled. _Temper_ growled back, lifting his lips revealing his bared teeth.

"Stop, the both of you!" Sam commanded, glaring at Leah while clamping his hand around _Temper's_ muzzle. "Leah, this is _Temper_, a new pack mate, and one of the people that just moved from England."

Here, Sam paused, before tightening his hand around _Temper's_ muzzle. "And you, I better not see those teeth of yours again today. Am I clear?" He asked both Leah and _Temper_.

"Yes." Leah ground out, glaring at _Temper._

He looked down at _Temper_, and raised an eyebrow. He got a whine and a small lick to his palm.

With that, he herded everybody into the living room. Paul and Embry took the big chairs, while Jared and Jake flopped onto one couch, Quil sat on one with Emily and Sam, with laying down on top of Sam's feet.

With the talking of Sam and Emily overhead and Paul, Quil, Jake, and Jared talked in the background, he fell asleep. His last thought was,

_'How do I get into things like this?'_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I have no reason other than 'nothing came to mind' to not update.

Hope you enjoyed it.

-Sarah999


	12. Help!

Hey.

I'm a little stuck on what to write next for the story.

If you have any ideas you might want to see in my sotry, let me know.

I might choose one, or put a couple together or if some of the ideas trigger something of my imagination. Whichever one I choose, I'll put the author on the chapter page, or if their idea triggered something in my mind, I'll put it in the chapter too. (A bit confusing, I think.)

Thank you,

-Sarah999


	13. AN

October 28, 2012.

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time. I know how you feel, considering how many unfinished stories are on my favorites list. I promised myself that when I posted my first story I wouldn't have an unfinished story yet I have broken it. I apologize for that.

The stories I have up right now I plan to take down and take the basic plot idea and make a one-shot. I think I overreached by trying to do a multi-chapter story as my first. If you like how they are, feel free to take them and continue as it is, just let me know first.

I can't guarantee how soon the new stories will be posted, as I now work (which is going pretty slow at the moment so I should have some time to write), but I will try to get them out as soon as possible.

I hope everyone is well and again, I'm sorry.

Sarah999

P.S. I'll leave the stories up for a couple weeks then take them down.


End file.
